


A, Tiny, Early Superfamily Christmas Story

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a cute little early Christmas gift/story for super family lovers. It's not much but a cute idea ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A, Tiny, Early Superfamily Christmas Story

Steve read over the e-mail he had received, partly missing the days when his son would proudly present him with a hand written list. But those years where long past. No longer was there 'Dear Santa' written at the top. There was no longer any need to separate the list into ones for each family member as the teen was old enough to understand peoples limits and that Tony was the only one that could pay for a trip out of the country.

Everything had changed so much since Peter's childhood it almost brought a tear to his eye. What did make him shed a proud tear or two was the last thing on the list, the only thing ever listed as Steve's job. It was a tradition of sorts, one thing that the super soldier tried to get his son every year, with varying success rates to his shame. Never the less Steve tried his hardest to do this one thing his precious son asked of him year after year. The word may change but the sentiment and heart was always the same.

'Please have everyone I love be happy, healthy, safe, and alive this Christmas.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well that got kind of sad at the end but oh well, it was cute. ^^ Hope you thought so too.


End file.
